


fun dip and cherry coke

by churchmouse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchmouse/pseuds/churchmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery looks <i>really</i> good in a purple visor. Sansa knows all the words to Summer Girls by LFO. Falling in love is much easier than either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fun dip and cherry coke

Nobody was supposed to look _that_ good in a bright purple visor.

Like, that was some kind of biologically gifted, deep gene pool kind of bullshit, Sansa thought - and yet she found herself coming to the little university cookie shop, Midnight Cookies, at least three times a week when she knew the brown-haired girl with a permanent smirk who looked _way too fucking cute_ in a bright purple visor would be working the register.

Sansa was beginning to really not even like cookies that much anymore. Her modus operandi for the past week and a half had been stopping by her brothers’ apartment on the way back to her dorm and “sharing” her purchases with the two of them - which really meant they ate most of the cookies while she nibbled on one and cringed at the thought of how awkward she had been while ordering.

This is seriously the _last time_ , she vowed silently as she climbed the stoop of Midnight Cookies, kicking a crushed beer can from the frat house next door out of her way. Spring semester was starting soon, and she was not going to have the time to devote three nights a week to making the trek across campus and buying cookies all because of some stupid crush -

 _Crush_ \- the word made Sansa’s stomach flip. It wasn’t really a crush. Like, a girl crush, maybe, if you could even really call it that, which you probably couldn’t, since Sansa didn’t even know this girl’s name. She just thought the girl with the purple visor was cool, that was all - just cool.

Sansa swallowed and entered the shop, stamping the snow from her boots on the rug. It was pretty empty, but it was a Thursday afternoon, and she figured most of the store’s business was done on weekends after the bars closed. The only person at the counter was a bored-looking boy with curly blonde hair. 

“Hi,” Sansa said nervously, approaching the counter. Where was the brown-haired girl? It was definitely her shift, but she was nowhere in sight. 

“What can I get for you?” the blonde boy asked. 

“I need, um, one mint chocolate chip, one M&M, and um…where’s the brown-haired girl who works here?” The question came out like a particularly embarrassing variety of word vomit. Sansa blushed hard, but the boy just smiled at her patiently.

“Lemme grab her.” He turned and started toward the back of the shop before Sansa could protest. He rapped lightly on the door of the employee bathroom. “Marge? You’ve got a friend out here!”

A minute later, the girl emerged wiping her hands on her apron. She looked, of course, as cute as ever. Sansa was at a loss for words as the girl approached the counter and smiled expectantly.

“I think she wants you to take her order,” the boy said. He began arranging cookies on a sheet as the girl punched in her numbers.

The girl kept smiling at Sansa. It was an ostensibly sweet smile, but the curve of her lip gave the impression that she was smirking, and Sansa detected a playful glint in her eyes. Sansa repeated her order and pulled out her debit card as the girl gave her the total.

“I’m gonna need to see ID, please,” the girl said, inspecting the back of the card. Sansa frowned - she’d used her card here loads of times and had never been asked for ID. Still, she pulled her license out of her purse and handed it to the girl. “Alayne Stone? It looks like it says Sansa Stark on your debit card -”

“Oh!” Sansa’s eyes widened, and she scrambled to pull out her actual license. Alayne Stone was the name on the fake ID her brother’s girlfriend, Jeyne, had produced for her as a high school graduation present. Although she had gotten over the initial paranoia about committing what she was sure was an actual felony, Sansa had never been a big drinker and hadn’t used it once since arriving at college. “I’m sorry, that’s my - I never use it, honestly, here’s my real one -”

The girl took Sansa’s real ID, but she was now looking at Sansa rather than the license. “Never used it? And you’ve been at Westeros how long?”

“Uhh, this’ll be my second semester.”

“Well,” she said, handing all three cards back over to Sansa, “you’ve got a quality fake here. You can’t just keep not using it.”

“Oh, well, I mean…” Sansa blustered, shoving her things back into her purse. 

“No, like, for real.” The girl leaned forward on the counter. Sansa caught a faint whiff of a clean, flowery scent. “What are you doing tonight?”

Sansa gulped. She probably would have taken the felony charge over being invited out by someone who seemed as cool and sophisticated and - and sexy, she thought, but she immediately pushed this thought away - as the girl in front of her. The absolute best case scenario here, Sansa figured, was that this girl would realize early in the night how patently uncool Sansa was and would just kind of gently ignore her the rest of the night.

The girl was still smirking across the counter from Sansa. She wanted to claim she was busy so badly, but in another instance of sudden word vomit she squeaked out a response. “Nothing, honestly.”

The smirk became a grin. “Wonderful. Great. You and I are gonna go to King’s Landing tonight to test that fake.”  
“Oh,” Sansa said. She felt stupid for not saying more. She forced a grin and continued. “Where are we going to meet?”

“We’ll meet outside your place later tonight. I’m guessing you’re in the dorms?” The girl asked the question kindly, but the incessant smile on her lips made everything seem like playful teasing. Sansa felt herself growing warm, but she was relaxing at the same time. Between her brothers and Arya, banter and teasing were par for the course in the Stark household.

“That’s right - in Eyrie.”

“Very fancy.”

Sansa shrugged casually, but now she was smirking too. She replied in a sly tone, “Anyway, are you gonna give me your number so I know when to get ready? Or are you gonna ambush me with a makeover too?”

“You never know, Sansa Stark,” the girl said, retrieving Sansa’s order from the blonde boy. On the top of the box she scrawled her number, and in loopy cursive underneath she wrote “Margaery”. Sansa felt herself blushing again upon learning the girl’s name, and her brief demeanor of unconcern faded. She was really going out with the girl from the cookie shop - not that it was something she’d been thinking of for weeks, she thought, because she definitely and most certainly had not been, but regardless, it was really happening.

“Enjoy the cookies,” Margaery said, twirling a pen between her fingers. Sansa nodded and grabbed the box.

“See you later, then…” she trailed off awkwardly as she turned to open the door.

“See you later, Sansa Stark.”

The cold wind blew Sansa's hair back as she stepped out of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on the archive so please let me know if i need to change anything format wise or if i need to add or delete tags! title from summer girls by LFO (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
